moonlight running
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry runs from his uncle and runs into Fenrir (Warning there are somethings in this fic that 'could' upset some people)
1. Chapter 1

**(Not yet beta)**

Trembling hands pulled the bolt of the door, he heard the thunderous sounds as he the fat whale of a man come running down the stairs "BOY!" he had turned around and used his wand to fire a spell at him knocking the fat down as he ran from the house. His bare feet hit the wet pavement as he heard his uncle scream his name in the street, he didn't look back he didn't need to knowing how angry Vernon was that he was running from him, there was a loud popping sound that sound like a cork from a Champaign bottle being popping.

Something hit him in his back he could feel the burning pain, he stumbled a little before he corrected himself and kept going, if he stops he will die he was sure of it. He dropped his glamour as he couldn't hold it up any longer; he needed to go somewhere safe somewhere he could heal. He could still hear his uncle trying to keep up with him, Harry briefly wondered the muggles in the streets would call the police, the pain started to spread though his body making his legs weak, his body screaming at him to stop as he rounded the corner.

Harry ran into the man who he knew has been following him since he left Hogwarts that summer, he had walked out in front of him and had the teen collide into him, the amber eyes man looked down at him, a look Harry never thought he would see on this wolf's face it was worry for him for Harry, "What has those muggles been doing to you?" he asked to him as his large hands grabbed his arm,

"P…Please." Was all the dark hair teen said before collapsed into the large man's arms, the wolf picked him ups and feels the bullet wound in his back, the blood was thick in his hands and made his growls as he had to use his own wand to heal the boy there and then before any more damage's could be done.

A large man came running around the corner holding a gun, huffing and puffing his face bright read and covered in deep scratches, the fat man froze as he see the amber eye man holding the limp teen in his arms

"Let him go I need that fre…" his words died on his tongue as the man snarled at him, making him take a step back

"The boy is coming with me." He growled

"Fine then give me the baby!" he pointed to the bump, he wolf growled again

"You dare to cut my cub and take his child, I will feed you to my pack you worthless fat pig, I'm sure your fat would keep them warm though the winter!" He could smell the werewolf on this boy, he was one of his wolves and this horrid muggle hurt him.

"How dare you! I am a normal human being it you lot and your freakiness that has ruined my normal life!" Vernon yelled pointing the guns at the wolf. The silver hair wolf walked up to the muggle man and pulled the knife from his belt

"You are nothing but shit you're the freaks!" he snarled as he pushed the knife into Vernon's stomach, his eyes widen in pain as he felt the wolf being's the knife up to his chest "If your luck someone might find you!" he said as he stood back and let the man fall into the floor.

Harry woke up under a bed of furs, he whimpered in pain as he turned onto his back and moved his hands and let his touch bump and feels the baby move under his skin, he let out a sigh "You had a night of it Raven." Came the dark guff voice, Harry turned to look at Fenrir, the teen sat up wincing slowly before he settled down and looked back at the large silver hair man

"You saved me?" Harry said looking confused at him, Fenrir nodded

"Your my pup I can smell it, but I wanted to know when I bite you?" he asked, Harry bit his lip as he rubbed his bump "I remember all I bite and turn, but you I don't?" The teen looked back at him

"Do you remember the fight you had with Remus?" he asked, Fenrir nodded "I got caught in the middle." He said you bit my arm and before running off,

"I thought I bite Remus that would explain why he hasn't come back." He said looking back down "Who is the father?" he pointed to the bump, Harry looked down as his bump

"I don't want to talk about it." He said

"Tell me it's not your uncle?" he asked, the green eye teen snapped his head up and looked at him

"No!"

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because he wasn't a good man, he lied to me and drugged me, I don't want anything to do with him."


	2. Chapter 2

Fenrir wanted to know who was this man who dare touch one of his cubs, but Harry was tight lipped about it he didn't want to speak of this man no matter how much Fenrir tries, he wonders would Remus knows it seem him and Harry have a bond of sorts, he was 7 months long and already was getting twitching about being around so many people, he hopped when Harry goes in to labour he would choice a good place to do that. He stood up and Harry looked at him "Where are you going?" Harry asked

"We need to go to the Dark Lord." Harry eyes widen before he looked down at the fire

"I knew it too good be true." He said wiping his eyes on his sleeve "I knew soon or later you would take me to him, I just was hopping…"

"You got it wrong; I wasn't planning on give him to you." Harry looked at him with sad eyes

"Y...You not?" Fenrir shook his head

"No, he already knows you are a wolf and want nothing to do with the light anymore, he just wants to talk to you." Harry frowned but stood up in clothes that was more fitting

"Can I wear glamour please?"

"If you want." Fenrir grunted as he watched the teen stand there and let a glamour fall around him without a wand being used.

Voldemort stood there watching as Fenrir walked into the library with Harry in toe, the pale face Lord looked more human these days, with his black hair and less snake face, the wolf stopped and Harry stood next to him "Well I see what you tell is true." The Dark Lord said as he sipped on his wine "Please sit both of you." He waved his hand at the sofa to their side, the teen sat down and watched Voldemort "You have the light side turning their heads looking for their little phoenix." Harry frowned

"Phoenix?" he copy

"Yes Phoenix, please don't tell me that the old git didn't tell you about your heritage?" Harry just looked confused, Voldemort laughed with a huge smile on his face "Oh Harry ever the innocent laying blind trust in people." He said as he leaned forward and hooked his fingers under his chin "You mother wasn't just a plan witch she was a phoenix. You see at one time they were many; every witch family had one phoenix born in their family it was showed power and privilege if you had a child that bared the mark of fire over their hearts, but sadly there was people that used and abused these delicate kind being, that the mother of all phoenix took them away stripped them out of the blood lines of these witches and wizards. You mother was stolen from her family and placed that muggle home." Harry looked passed Voldemort in shock and frozen fear

"That means he's not a wolf then?" Fenrir asked

"He's is a wolf but he won't change unless he wants to." Voldemort said looking amused

"What does it mean to have as a phoenix?" Harry asked looking back at the Dark Lord, he sipped his wine again and leaned back into his chair

"You good luck Harry, it say a night spent with a will phoenix will being that person luck for life." The teen frowned and looked down at his hands in his lap, his nails started to turn a red colour, he always thought it was odd they did that but now he knows why.

"Drop the glamour Harry." Voldemort said as he looked at the teen more closely, Harry bite his lip as he let the glamour fall away from him

"I wasn't willing." Harry said, Voldemort looked at the teen

"Who."

"Good luck trying to get that out of him." Fenrir said, Harry shot the wolf a dark look before looking back at Tom

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Dumbledore." The teen didn't say anything as he looked at the dark wizard; a red ring appeared around the teen's green eyes

"I said... I...don't...want...to...talk...about...IT!" his magic busted out shattering the windows and sent the fire off on its own thing, Fenrir went to nuzzle the teen growling softly in his neck trying to calm him down, he didn't know why he wanted to do this but it felt right to. Harry's breathing returned to normal as he started to pet Fenrir's head

"So Dumbledore then."


	3. Chapter 3

**(sorry I am on the go slow but I haven't been well )**

Snape walked into library, he saw Harry sat next to Fenrir the large wolf was still nuzzling Harry's neck, the teen looked at the potion master, his green eyes still had the red ring around it that seem to burn brighter in anger, Fenrir cooed at Harry to calm him as he rubbed his bump, Voldemort looked at Snape "Ah Severus good your here, I need you to bring Remus Lupin here for my little Phoenix." He said, Snape tuned his head to Harry who was now running his finger thought Fenrir's hair

"My lord Dumbledore is in despair with the lost of his chosen one and as for phoenix he is not…"

"Do not question me Severus, Harry Potter is a pure phoenix." Snape looked back at Harry with a scared look and then he sees the bump and he was even more panic but he soon started snapping

"No my Lord I don't question you, I am merely shocked that the boy had such power as both is parents…"

"My mother Professor, she was a phoenix taken from her home as a child." Harry said coldly…Lilly…Snape thought …how did I not see her as that, what does that mean for me… he thought, he looked back at the teen,

"I wonder what your mother would think whoring yourself out Potter, who is at thing." He pointed to his bump as he saw the look on Harry's face half shocked Snape but not as much as Fenrir pinning Snape to the book shelves and growled

"You know whose it is Professor." Harry said walked up beside him and the wolf still growling, his amber eyes darken as he squeezed Snape's throat

"Don't kill him I still need him." Voldemort said with a smile, Harry looked at the Dark Lord

"You want me to be will?"

"Yes." Voldemort said

"I'm willing as Snape said I'm just a whore." He said

"You not a whore Harry, you just have had ungrateful pigs who hurt you." The Dark Lord said standing and cupping Harry's cheeks "I won't touch you until you have had your child." The teen cocked his head to the side

"You have 4 months to wow me for the dark side."

"Your baby is due is 3 months?" Snape heard Voldemort's words…3 months oh Merlin…

"I want a month of TLC, Fenrir come on let's go." Harry looked back at the wolf "Drop it." Harry snapped and suddenly Fenrir dropped Snape.

Harry was half away down the hall "It's mine isn't it?" Snape yelled Harry turned to looked at him Fenrir put his arm around Harry

"Is it?" Harry said "You know I'm not really sure having been raped by people I thought I could trust." Harry tells him as he walks off

"Bring Remus to the pack." Fenrir growled at him as he walked away to Harry, Voldemort stood behind Snape still smiling

"What have you done to piss my little phoenix off Severus?" Voldemort asked

"That child…"

"Is his. If Dumbledore asks tell him I don't have Harry, I want it to be a surprise when he see my dark phoenix out on the battle field." Snape looked at him and bowed and started to walk away

"My Lord I thought if a phoenix is willing in your bed you have luck for life?" he asked

" You would be, but if said phoenix feel's nothing but hate towards the person afterwards then your life will be nothing but misery."

"And you are sure he is telling you the truth?" Dumbldore door asked looking at Snape, the potion master fell irritated and other things to worry about than reporting to this old git

"If he had Potter he would be gloating, maybe what that whale said was true. Maybe Fenrir had Potter we should send a spy into his pack." Snape said looking towards Remus who looked worse for wear, Dumbledore nodded

"Good idea he might have him, Remus get into Fenrir's camps and find if Harry is there." The wolf looked up at the old man and frowned

"I won't get 10feet before Fenrir smells it me." He said "I will be killed on the spot!" he tells, Dumbledore put his fake grandfather smile on and looked at Remus

"My boy we need to see if Harry is there and alive, we can't have the wizarding world finding this out." He said putting a hand on Remus shoulder, the wolf felt like growling as he nodded to him something didn't feel right something was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus gut was right, the moment he was in 10 feet from the pack he was the wolf tackled to the ground by a large pile of wolves, but he wasn't killed like he thought he would have been no instead he was dragged off to the camp site, as he was pulled closer to one of the huts he caught Harry scent, his eyes widen when he saw his cub sat on Fenrir's lap with a large round bump. Harry looked down to see Remus and smiled as he wiggled off Fenrir's lap making the alpha wolf whimper at the lost of Harry sat on his lap, the teen looked back at him and smiled before looking back at Remus "Hey." Harry said sitting in front of him

"What is going on here?" the dusty blonde wolf asked looking confused, Harry gave him a small smile

"What have you been told?" he asked

"That you were kidnapped and your uncle was sliced up his front. I didn't know you were pregnant?" He said, Harry took his hand and placed it over his bump, Fenrir growled at Remus' hands, Harry looked back at Fenrir and growled back before he looked at Remus and nodded to him to put his hands on his bump.

Harry watched the wolf feel the baby move under his skin, Remus looked up at Harry and touched his cheek "It happen before school ended." Harry said to him

"Who?" Remus asked, Harry looked away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it, all you need to know is Dumb…" Harry stopped as he was unable to finish his name "The headmaster cannot be trusted."

"How do you mean he can't be trusted?" Remus asked as he sat more comfortably on the floor, his eyes still keeping a close watch on Fenrir, who was watching them.

Harry told him what he learnt and it didn't take Remus long to realise what happen, there was questions on his mind, one how to kill Dumblefuck, two is he the baby's father, three how the hell did he not know about the phoenix thing, "Is the baby Dumbledore's?" he asked

"No." Harry answered sharply

"Thank fuck." Remus said, Harry blinked at Remus swearing…he must have spent too much time with Sirius… the wolf looked at Harry and touched his hand

"Then whose?" he asked softly, Harry looked down to Remus' hand on his

"Snape." Came the gruff voice behind them, Remus snapped his head around to look at Fenrir and blinked before looking back at Harry who was giving the alpha wolf a look "He has a right to know." He said

"Snape? Snape raped you?"

"At the time I was willing, he was being nice to me then afterwards he said it did it to get one over my dad and Sirius." Harry told him his voice is cold and hollow as he talks

"Oh cub, I'm sorry." Remus said pulling him onto his lap and holding him close "We will make him suffer."

Remus choice that he was not going to leave his cub, he was going to be Harry's shadow. He learnt the wolves love Harry, especially Fenrir he loved Harry and gave him very thing that the teen wanted, but he worried he saw a differences in his cub, he was darker he could smell dark magic lingering on Harry's magic and what he knew about phoenix from his reading was if you broken one their magic turn black and they become a black Phoenix, he sighed as he watched his cub eat, he knew he would follow Harry even if he turned dark.

On the first night of Remus stay Harry had pulled both wolves into his bed at first Remus was put out a little because of Greyback, but Harry wanted both of them so Remus stripped himself of his clothes and climbed under the furs " Relax Remus." Fenrir chuckled and kissed Harry's naked shoulder as he looked back at his other cub

"I'm sorry if I don't trust you." He said narrowing his eyes

"Boys. Pregnant guy needs cuddle time with his favourite wolves." He said looking at them, Remus nodded and kissed Harry's forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape stood in Dumbledore's office and he watched as the old man's health drain away, he placed the potion in front of him "Thank you my boy, I don't know why my Health is this bad." He said as he took the potion…I can think why…he thought "Any word on Remus?" he asked

"Fenrir's pack killed him, he was right the moment he was 10 feet from the pack they would smell him, I heard Fenrir retell the story at a Death Eater meeting." He saw Dumbledore's face fall like a crushing blow to his chest that another pet of his has gone.

"Oh this is not good, how are we going to find Harry now that poor boy, god knows what he is going though." He said, Snape made a noise at Dumbledore's fake caring "What's wrong Severus?" he asked

"You pretending to care for Potter's wellbeing, you knew what his is a Phoenix and you still abused him, you sent him to that home to down trodden, you pushed him into the lime light knowing what everyone will do to him, you made me believe he was no better than his father when it's plan to see he is his mother's son and then you raped him." The room was quiet the two men just looked at each other "You want to know why your health is so bad it's because you forced a Phoenix to have sex with you and it back fired he wasn't willing no matter how many potions you poured down his throat and now you have bad luck you magic is failing you and it's taking your health with it!" he sneered at him, the old man behind the desk looked at Snape

"And what about you my boy." He said calmly

"What about me!" Snape snapped

"You raped him to." Dumbledore said

"No, I made him willing and now he hates me than I hate him, I didn't force him and I don't have any good luck on my side, if he can give it he can take it away." Snape told him "I know what did and I'm finding hard to live with it but you act as if it was perfectly normal things in the world to rape a boy who looked at you as if you were his grandfather!"

Snape left the old coot office when he told him he is not making his health potion, he decides that he need to see Harry and work something out as he is having his child. Appeared at Fenrir's camp just outside the wards protecting it…strange… Snape thought …the wards have never been this strong the Dark Lord must have put them up to protect Potter… he told himself as he walked close to the came, Remus was the first to look at him long with another Fenrir "What do you want?" Remus growled, Snape was shocked at how Remus looked only a week here and he looked more health than he has done in years

"I here to see…"

"You can't he's in with a healer." Fenrir told him

"I don't want a mutt healer looking after my child!" he growled, Remus snarled at him making the potion master jump

"It's not your child it's Harry's." he told him "And the healer was sent by Voldemort." He answered to him just as a woman walks out from the hurt.

She looked the tree men and then turned to Fenrir "He is well, both Harry and the child could do with some more nutrition, I left some potions for him to take once day, that mean's Greyback get some good food in him!" she said prodding his shoulder, the wolf chuckled at the blue hair woman

"Yes yes Skullie I understand." She turned to Remus and spoke to him before looking at Snape

"And who this?" She asked

"I Severus Snape I'm the father." He said looking at the other two wolves waiting for them to say other wise

"Oh." She said with distain before leaving "I will be back next week." She said disappearing from sight. Snape was steaming as he pushed his way into the hut.

He walked in as Harry was pulling up a silk green robes up and over his shoulders, looking around Harry's face was blank the green eyes still had the golden ring around them as he looked at Snape "What do you want Snape." Snape took a deep breath at what he was seeing and swallowed a hard lump in his throat at the pale beauty Harry had,

"I want you to stop this, that child is also mine!" Snape growled, Harry stood up and turned around as he did his bump under his robe

"You don't get a say in our son's life." Harry said

"I you still a child I can easy go to…"

"To whom… The Ministry? How long do you think before Dum... before that old shit bag finds out and take my child off you... or maybe you will speak to the Dark Lord? Ummm but it seem that he is bending arse over backwards to get me what I want at the moment because he knows I can give him the luck he needs to win this fucking war, no Severus you don't get to say shit my son's life, you made you point very clear how much you hate me." He said

"Only because Dum…"

"DONT NOT SAY IS FUCKING NAME!" Harry screams, both Remus and Fenrir ran to Harry's side and claimed him; the teen took a deep breath as he ran his hands though Fenrir's and Remus' hair

"Only because he told me you look like James in every single away, that you were like him and your were spoiled little brat who will say anything to get what he wanted." He said, Harry looked up at him

"And that makes it better does it!"

"No, you look like James and what I did was out of hate yes but I am sorry I hurt you."

"It's too late for that, I need someone to talk to, I couldn't go to Remus all my post was being read and he was sent away, I made a leap of trust to go to you, to ask you to help me, and you abused that trust you, you let me love you have feelings for you and then you took what you want and then kicked me from the bed before the sheets had time to cool from you fucking me. I had no one, do you think it's any wonder why I'm like this! You are not going to have my son; you will not talk to him unless it my Lord Black and you will never be left in a room with him alone as he will always and I mean always have a wolf by his side!" Snape looked at him, he could feel the magic that has not yet be realised

"I want a chance to redeem myself." He said quietly, Harry took a deep breath

"Kill the Hogwarts HeadMaster." Harry said, the tree men looking at him

"What?" Snape asked

"I want you to kill the Hogwarts Headmaster, Tom had made me his second in command and I am asking you on his orders to kill him."

"I will for you Harry."

"Leave." He growled, Snape walked out the hut missing Harry breaking Harry down in tears using Remus and Fenrir to comfort him.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a pain in his midsection, which stopped the teen in his tracks Remus was there to grab him before he fell "What's wrong?" Fenrir asked as he looked at them, the teen winced again as he looked at Remus

"It's too early." He whispered in panic, Remus cupped his cheeks looked at him in the eye

"It will be alright, just breath like we talk about." He told him as he picked him up the dirty blonde hair wolf looked at the silver hair wolf "Get the healer, Harry's baby is coming." He said trying to stay calm as he took Harry to the cabin.

Fenrir came back after 10 minutes "I can't find her." He said, Remus looked up as he held Harry's hand

"What do you mean you can't find her?" he asked, Fenrir sat by Harry and held his other hand

"I can't find her, she wasn't there and Voldemort can raise her." Remus let out a growl as pulled out his wand

"I'm sorry cub my spells are rusty." Harry looked at him and cried out and pulled him down to his level

"GET MY BABY OUT!" He growled as he fell back into the pillows, Remus nodded and took a deep breath as Fenrir handed a pain potion to Harry and got him drink it as Remus used his wand to cut a cross Harry's stomach, the teen watched feeling sick and amazed at the same time as his wolf moved about to remove his child. It was a few moments later when there as the sounds of a baby crying , Harry looked up at the baby in Remus hands he started to cry as the blonde man placed the baby onto his chest and set about healing the young man.

Hours later Harry sat there holding the tiny baby in his arms, he was small but he knew that was because he had been stuck in his aunts and uncles house for too long, Harry looked up at the two wolves and smiled at them "He is okay right?" he asked worriedly

"Yes Harry he is healthy." Remus told him with a soft smile

"Thank you." Harry cried to both of them, Remus warped his arms around Harry as did Fenrir and held the young man close to them along with his baby.

Remus turned up at Voldemort's manor and stood there waiting for Snape, Voldemort walked in with Snape in toe. "Remus welcome to my home." Voldemort said to him, the wolf nodded

"Thank you for letting me." He said as he looked at the two men in the room

"I heard Harry was in labour?" Voldemort asked making Snape look at him, it was clear that the Dark Lord hadn't told him anything about what was going on with Harry

"Yes but we couldn't find the healer we had to deliver the child ourselves." He said

"Is he okay?" Snape asked,

"Yes both are fine; I thought I should deliver the news myself." The Dark Lord smiled as he walked over to his desk and come back with a set of keys in his hands

"This is for Harry and any of Fenrir's pack, as I believe they won't leave Harry any time soon?" he asked Remus shook his head "Well this is a manor house for Harry I can't have my second in command living in hurts." He chuckled as he dropped the keys in Remus' hand "Tell him I will see in a month's time." Voldemort smiled as he turned to leave the room.

Snape rounded on Remus and pointed his wand at his neck "I don't know what bloody game that brat is playing but that child is mine!" He snarled, Remus just looked at him blankly before pushing Snape's wand away from his neck and grabbed the potion master by his throat and pinned him to the floor

"If you ever want to see your child then you best keep your hateful thoughts to yourself! I have no trouble with the Harry's idea to keep you away from him and his son." He growled as he pushed himself off him, Snape stood up and dusted himself "You don't have a leg to stand on." Remus told him

"I want my son; I don't give a rat's arse what happens to the blood brat." Remus looked at him with dark amber eyes

"Then you lose your son." He said as he disappeared from the room.

Luicus stood at the door with a large grin on his face, Snape looked around at him and sneered "What do you want?" he growled as he picked up his wand and cursed Remus under his breath for snapping it in half

"I wanted to see your true colours Severus and boy haven't I seen them." He grinned

"What are you talking about." He snapped back at him as he looked back at the blonde man

"I want my son; I don't give a rat's arse what happens to that blood brat? Does that ring a bell?" he asked, it didn't take more than a few seconds for it to sink into Snape's brain to realised what Luicus what telling him

"Oh no." He said as he sat down on the chair "And Remus will tell him." He groaned

"I believe you have fucked up your life a lot more, Lord Black will not let you in a hundred feet of him or his son." He chuckled as h walked away leaving Snape to stew.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry looked at his new home, it was large and plenty of pace for the pack to living in Remus stood behind Harry and placed a hands on his shoulder "What do you think?" he asked

"It's nice." Harry said "It's big do you think the pack will like it?" he asked looking at Remus

"I'm sure they will love the open space at the back and the achers of land as well." He said, Harry smiled at him and took his hand as they walked around the rest of the manor

"So you think PadsJr will like it?" Harry asked as they looked around the bed rooms, Remus warped his hands around Harry's waist and kissed his neck

"I think he will anywhere, where you are." He said, whispering in his hear as he kissed his neck again nipping at Harry's sensitive skin making him half giggle and half moan.

The pack moved in the same day, the manor already had things it need for the pack Harry looked up at the coat of arms that Voldemort had placed there for him, he was holding PadsJr in his arms who was looking at everything with his amber red eyes "What do you think Siri do you think I'm a black Phoenix?" The child didn't answer back just looked up at him and giggled "Yeah your right I more of a grey type, not mad enough yet." He said to him as he walked up stairs to the baby's bed room.

Fenrir and Remus was arguing over the bed, it wasn't large enough for 3 people especially for someone Fenrir size "Umm wolves your also fucking wizard?" Harry said looking at them, they stopped and the teen could see the blush creeping up on their faces told Harry that they forgot, he smiled at them as he walked into the Pad's room and placed the baby in his cot "You fathers are Silly Billy's aren't they?" He smiled kissing him on the forehead. Stepping back Harry placed a warming charm around the bed to keep the little wolf cub warm before he walked back into the bed room.

Four months later

Harry walked up to Voldemort's manor and stood there waiting for the Dark Lord to see him, he was already nervous about seeing the man as he wants to gain pure luck from Harry, the teen wasn't sure about shagging him to get luck but it seems to drive people nuts. Voldemort walked into the room and smiled at Harry "Harry my little Phoenix how are you?" he asked

"I am well; my mates are keeping me happy." He said as Voldemort handed him a drink

"You don't want to do this do you?" He asked

"No Tom I don't I have two mates I love and I have been used quiet enough don't you think?" He asked, the dark hair man looked at him and kissed his hand

"My dear Harry I do not want to hurt you not anymore." The teen looked at the amber liquid in his glass swirling it around before downing it in one. He let the heat of his drink burn his insides with a good burn "I promise you my phoenix your time with me won't hurt you, as a phoenix I have to respect you or fear your wraith." The teen smiled at him darkly as he walked up to Voldemort

"Sooo you want to stay in my good books do you?" Harry purred as he leaned in close

"I do." He smiled as he touched Harry's cheek feeling a hum of magic shock his skin.

It was a few hours later when Harry returned home, both Remus and Fenrir were waiting there for him, the teen sighed and put his hand up "I know I know I sink of him, I did shower." He said, Fenrir grabbed him and pulled him close to him and kissed him hard that it was almost hurting him, Harry pulled back and licked his lip feeling his cut lip

"Bed room...now!" Fenrir growled, Harry looked at him and then to Remus

"Sex!" The blonde wolf growled at him, Harry smiled at them as he looked up at him

"Will you be gentle?"

"No." They both said

"Good." Harry said as he pulled his clothes off in front of them before walking up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

He was pushed onto his hands and knees, Fenrir knelt behind Harry pushing his fingers into the teen, Harry gasped as he felt the large fingers twist inside of him he knew his two mates would be rough on him since he did sleep with another man, but he hadn't really spelt with them either he wouldn't let them tonight was their first night. Fenrir could feel the Dark Lord's cum inside his mate and it made him growl at the smell of another on his mate, it was bad enough he had to share him with Remus but the teen seem to be his mate too.

Harry let out a long moan that sent shiver right thought Remus and Fenrir as they felt their wolves claw at their minds wanting to be let out to take over and make this teen theirs. Moving pulling his fingers out of the Harry he moved to line up his cock at the teen entrance, Remus moved to sit in front of Harry. The teen looked up at Remus with lust filled eyes; Remus watched his face as Fenrir entered him Harry gasped as he felt the large wolf cock slide into him Ahhh!" The teen cried out as he tore the bed sheets Fenrir gripped his hips and started rocking in him.

The teen gasped and cried out at the fast pace that the alpha wolf, the other wolf knelt in front of Harry and he helped the teen take his cock into his mouth, the teen greedily took in him to his mouth Remus let out a sigh mixed with a growl as he felt the teen suck on him as he slide up and down his length as the alpha wolf took him at the wolfs speed. The room was filled with skin slapping against each other and moans and growls echoed the room, Harry found himself soon sandwich between the wolves as they both entered him and held him in place as they dove into him making the teen scream as he felt two mouths on his shoulder getting ready to bite down to claim him.

Between the two of them Fenrir and Remus had mange to shag out Harry, the teen now lay limp in their arms, he body twitched slight as he could feel the knots from the two wolves inside of him "This is insane." Remus told Fenrir "Two knots!"

"He will be fine." The large wolf said moving Harry down to lay between them

"Fenrir he is still a teen this was a bit much." Remus tried to argue without moving so much, Fenrir growled and sighed

"Once the knots are down we will cast a healing spell on him and he will be fine, you worry too much pup." Fenrir told him as he nuzzled Harry's neck.

The next day

Harry woke with a groan at the sound of PadJr crying at the top of his lung, his eyes flicked open before bolt upright hissing at the pain in his lower back, he knew his son doesn't cry at all unless someone woke him up. He climbed off the bed and got put a robe on "Harry?" Remus asked wincing at the baby screams

"Something wrong." He said as he bolted to his son's room leaving Remus to wake up Fenrir.

Harry ran into his son's room to see a large snake in his crib running over Harry pulled his son out of the crib before pointing his wand at the snake "What are you doing here?" Harry hissed at the golden snake in parseltonge, the scaly being blinked in surprised at Harry before speaking

"Master never told me that you were a speaker?" the snake hissed at him

"Voldemort?" Harry asked …I will that fucking twat!… he thought angry, but the gold snake shook his head

"No Dumbledore." He hissed

"He is not a speaker." Harry told him

"No I'm not that kind of snake, all gold." Harry frowned and the red ring grew more

"Why are you here?" Harry yelled just as the other two wolves run in

"Master wanted the child."

"How did he know about my son?" he yelled

"The potion man was in out of his mind and told and spilt his great secrete to my master." Harry let out a scream of anger and the gold snake flinched at the Phoenix anger

"IF YOU TELL YOUR MASTER ANYHING ABOUT MY CHILD I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'RE MELTED INTO A FUCKING DIDO!" Pad Jr's nuzzled into his mother's chest happy and content at the screaming his mother was making at the gold monster

"Master wanted the child."

"Then go back empty handed and tell him if he comes near me and my child I will killing him!" he growled as he flicked his wand at snake and melted the snake but also burning the crib down as well.

Remus and Fenrir rusted to the teen and warped his arms around him to stop him from burning the whole house down. The teen suddenly relaxed and fell into Remus arms crying "He knows he knows!" he cried

"Take him and the pup back to our bed; I'm going to see the dark lord." Fenrir said as he lets Remus take Harry and the pup out the room as the large wolf puts the fire out. Another wolf runs into the child's bed room

"Alpha?" he growled

"Andie wake the others someone broke in."

"Yes Alpha." He ran off and went to wake the other wolves as Fenrir went to see the dark lord.


End file.
